shine 4u2
by SHINee'sdreamgirl33
Summary: the first one i got a lot of Confused people so i made it better so please read it and rr Please and there is a lot of percy and annabeth and nico and thalia and rated k  becas i wont to
1. Chapter 1

_i am sorry if you see miss spelled words i have a problem( i thnk that is how you spell it is not tell me) that i cant read or right really good but i am tacking a class that helps with that so plez plez plez be nice to me and i did not know how to stort it so i stor it like that and thank you 4 reading and tell me how to put a nother chapter too love ya and hope you like it_

Shine 4u

We were all eating lunch when Chiron told us all that we are going to have a singing contest

"It is going to be tonight at 8:00 pm"

"We have to get ready and think of songs and-"

"Slow down Annabeth "

"Ya, Percy is right just think of song you like and you are go to go"

"It is not that easy" Annabeth said

~ 3 hours later ~

( the Stoll brothers get up on stag)

"Okay thank you all for coming to camp half blood first singing contest" (a lot of clapping)

" ok we have 4 people that is going to sing to day they are Percy Annabeth Nico and Thalia and you are going to vote on how you like"( i really wont how is reading this to tell me how thay like)

" and thay get to song more than one song"(i have a lot of song 4 them)

"Thank you, thank you first up is, Percy Jackson" (more clapping and cheering)

"Hi, today I am going to sing, just the way you are by:** Bruno Mars**

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
(wall he was singing he was looking at Annabeth)

"Okay thank you Percy, now will you welcome Annabeth chase" (a lot of cheering)

"thank you Stoll brothers I will be singing, **Shine 4U-Carmen and Camille **

green eyes are you looking at me,  
i've been watching you, since you came into this place,  
you stood at the back of the room, time stood still  
as i memorized your face,  
the stars collide, they're burning bright,  
you look at me for the first time,  
this is right where i like to be, where i wanna be.

you know, tonight, i wanna dance, dance,  
i wanna feel like, we could last forever,  
and the city lights, you know they shine for you,  
and if its alright, i wanna get you on the dancefloor,  
just you and me, get together on the dancefloor,  
tonight, tonight, i shine for you,  
for youu, i shine for you, i shine for...

green eyes staring back at me,  
i can barely breathe, yet my heart is beating fast,  
you move through the dancefloor, coming over,  
how am i gonna make this moment last,  
the stars collide, they're burning bright,  
you pull me in for the first time,  
this is right where i like to be, where i wanna be.

(Annabeth looks at Percy the hole time)

"Thank you Annabeth next we have Nico"

(so what you think did you love it hate it let me know thank you for reading love you all and like i said how did you get a nother chpter up?)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**By the way Nico is 16 and Thalia is 15 and Percy and Annabeth are 17 **_

Nico p.o.v

When I heard my name I was freckling out; I don't know how Percy and Annabeth cod do this, I mean what if they don't like my voice? And don't like me song?

When I saw Thalia she was looking at me, I smiled at her and she came to stand by me.

"Hey, die boy" she said when she go in front of me.

"Hey, lighting girl" I shoot back.

She looked at me weird that am when I note that I was taller than her she still looked 15 and now I am 16, it felt weird.

"I have 2 things to say, the first is really? Lighting girl? (A/n: I know I cod not think of anything ) And the second thing is, are you scared?"

I shrugged for the first question but the second I answer her.

"No, well not really, I mean what if they don't like my voice or the song?" I don't know what came over me, but I felt like I cod tell her anything and I really want to.

"Well just give it your all and they will like it and hurry they are waiting" she smiled but she had a weird look on her face like she did not mean to say that. I hugged her if I said she was shocked that wooded be an understatement (A/n: so I won't ;)

"Thank you thal" she looked happy.

"You're welcome, now hurry they are waiting" she was right of course so I just shadow travel.

"Ok I will by singing**world so cold **by **Three Days Grace.**"

(The music stared)

I never thought I'd feel this

Guilty and I'm broken down inside

Livin' with myself nothing but lies

I always thought I'd make it

But never knew I'd let it get so bad

Livin' with myself is all I have

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like I'm frozen in time

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away

Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away

Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days

Since you've gone away, you've gone away

Do you ever feel me?

Do you ever look deep down inside

Starin' at yourself, paralyzed?

I feel numb

I can't come to life

I feel like I'm frozen in time

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away

Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away

Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days

Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young to lose my soul

I'm too young to feel this old

So long, I'm left behind

I feel like I'm losing my mind

Do you ever feel me?

Do you ever look deep down inside

Starin' at your life, paralyzed?

Livin' in a world so cold, wasting away

Livin' in a shell with no soul since you've gone away

Livin' in a world so cold, counting the days

Since you've gone away, you've gone away from me

I'm too young

I'm too young

When the songs stop I jump of the stage and I saw Thalia at the back looking shocked

I walked over to her she was staring at me, I smiled

"I see that you liked it" I said smiling at her

Thalia p.o.v

OH MY GODS HE WAS AMAZING. But I can't let he know that so I said.

"I told you to give it your all"

'OH MY GODS HE IS SOOOOO CUTE. The way his hair falls in his eyes perfectly, and that smile I code die just looking at him, his eyes how dark it was but when he looks in the light it becomes chocolate brown. oh gods lady Artemis is going to kill me…not if she kills Nico first' I thought that is when I remember that he was still in front of me `oh gods he is giving me that goofy smile`

Then I notes he was talking 'that are we talking about agent? Oh gods i got it bad!'

"What? That did you say"

He looked at questionable "I said that you need to hurry they said your name"

I look at the stage to see if they were waiting for me and they were

I ran to the stage and grab the mice

"The song I am going to sing is called **Untouched **by **The Veronicas**

(The music starts)

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want

Don't stop

Give me give me give me what you got got

Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more

Don't even talk about the consequence

Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think

Cause you're the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you

Alalalala alalalala

You can take take take take take time time

To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life

Give me give me give me all of you you

Don't be scared

I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more

Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around

To answer all the questions left behind

And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today

You've still got me to hold you up up

And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched

'I wonder if Nico like it?'

I look all over for him but I code not find him so I looked for Annabeth

When I find her she was with Percy and it was getting dark so I decided to go to the beach

_**Tell me if you liked it and vote for the one you liked **_

_**Do I smell nicaila and Pernnabeth**_

_**I think I do!**_


	3. Chapter 3: 3 songs part 1

Hi guys please vote!

"Okay guys lest give it up for Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia" said Travis everyone clapped "Okay they boys are going to do a song together and then the girls are going to do a song together. They are going to do 3 songs. They have 3 day to prates."

Percy and Nico looked at either. "Do you do rock?" Nico asked

"Maybe but I don't want to"

"Okay then what do you want to do?"

"I have an idea but I don't know if you will like it"

"Hite me with it"

"Okay" Percy whispered it in his ear and then moved back with a smile on his faces.

"I think I can do that" Nico smiled. 'I hope Thalia will like it' Nico thought. 'I hope Annabeth will like it' Percy thought.

_girls_

Thalia and Annabeth are having a hard time thing of a song they can do. Annabeth began to get a smile on her face

"Thals I got one I hope you like it!" Annabeth said will a big smile

"The same here" Thalia smiled

_the next day's later _

Nico was walking back and forth in front of Percy's cabin. 'What do I saw….how do I say it…..you knew what you're not ready ready just ask him later' and that moment Percy opened his door. He was shocked to see Nico in front of he's door. 'Too late' Nico thought.

"Do you need something" Percy asked 'It's now or never'

"Can I ask you something?" Nico asked Percy

"Sure what is it?" Percy said sitting and pated the sit next to him.

"Okay you see I have this….friend that thinks he likes this girl, and every time he sees her he does not know what to say to her. He is scared he will say the wrong things to her. I-he don't know what to say to her. What do I- what dos he say to her?"

"Will I can't really help 'him' because I have the same problem."

"Is it will Annabeth" Nico asked

Percy face turned red "That notes-bowl?"

"Yep" Nico smile "Percy, I think Annabeth likes you to. If that helps" after saying that he got up. He stands to walk away when Percy said

"Hey, don't worry I think Thalia likes you to" Percy smile it was Nico turn to turn red.

"Is it that notes-bowl?"

"Yep" Percy said

With that Nico walked away he hoped that Thalia will see his feeling throw the song.

_3 day_

Thalia looked at Annabeth. They have been prating every night and day they have not been sleeping well.

Annabeth saw the look on her face and knew she was scared the songs were different then what she normal sings.

"Hey you will do great I just know it." Annabeth said with a big smile. They they have me protesting a lot and they got a little sleep but with they make up that the Aphrodite cabin did they look better then ever.

"First up the girls" as Annabeth was walking up Percy stopped her

"Hey, I know you will do great. Good luck" Percy said with a big smile on his faces.

"Thank you. You to" Annabeth said will hug him. She wished she cod just stay like that but she know she could not she she brock it and walked up on stage.

When Annabeth was with Percy Thalia was with Nico

"Hey, good luck show them what you can do" Nico said

"Thaxs you too"

Annabeth walked up to the mic "the first song is called _**Sparks Fly by: Taylor Swift"**_

[Annabeth]

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You say my name for the first time, baby, and I_

_Fall in love in an empty bar_

_And you stood there in front of me just_

_Close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

[Both]

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_So reach out open handed_

_And lead me out to that floor_

_Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star_

_'Cause my heart is beating fast_

_And you are beautiful I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go out_

_Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_

[Thalia]

_Gonna strike this match tonight_

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'd love to hate it_

_But you make it like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly_

Conner got on stage "ok now the boys"

Percy when to the mic on the first song is _**Stole My Heart **_By: _**One Direction**_ (_A/N: I LOVE THEM! DON'T YOU! If you don't your butt X) ;) PS Percy is sing Liam3 and Nico is sing as Harry3 and they are both zany 3_)

[Both] (I waited for a girl like you)

[Percy]

The light shines

It's getting hot on my shoulder

I don't mind,

This time it doesn't matter

Cause your friends,

They look good, but you look better

Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?

[Nico]

Under the lights tonight

You turned around, and you stole my heart

With just one look, when I saw your face

I fell in love

It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)

With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)

I waited for a girl like you

[Percy]

I'm weaker

My words fall and they hit the ground

Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?

I start to say,

"I think I love you", but I make no sound

You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around

[Nico]

Under the lights tonight

You turned around, and you stole my heart

With just one look, when I saw your face

I fell in love

It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)

With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)

I waited for a girl like you

[Both]

There is no other place that I would rather be

Than right here with you tonight

As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you

And we can stay here tonight

Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say

[Nico]

Under the lights tonight

You turned around, and you stole my heart

With just one look, when I saw your face

I fell in love

It took a minute girl to steal my heart

Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)

You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)

With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)

I fell in love

It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)

With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)

Been waitin' for a girl like you

Been waitin' for a girl like you

Hello guys sorry it took so long but if you read this I really need you to vote I really do I can't by myself please

DON'T FOR GET TO VOTE!

TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!


End file.
